You Dumbass
by sugarRay babY
Summary: Set a little after "I Can't Quit You, Babe", A Hyde & Jackie story, with the rest of the gang. Kelso buggin' & some new girl... all leading to misfits occurring, of course :) WIP, Please RR! CH.8 UP !
1. The Guys See Jackie & Hyde Still Togethe...

  
Disclaimer. I don't own any characters of_ That 70's Show_ , I just play with them :)   
  
A.N. Okay, so this is my first _That 70's Show _fic, mostly centered around Jackie & Hyde (yeah it's another H/J fic...lol) Basically I can't wait until a new episode because they _keep _playing baseball *sigh*, it's a *work in progress* so they'll be more chapters along the way.  
I'm not sure if I'm so hot at writing comedy, but I'll _try. _Please read & review!! It's greatly appreciated, tanks muchly & have a nice day!  
  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
It's Wednesday, and everybody's just hanging in Eric's basement. Except for Kelso who's not there.  
Donna is sitting on Eric's lap, and they're lightly arguing over who missed the most during school.  
  
"No, I missed you the most." says Eric.  
  
"No way, I missed you most." says Donna.  
  
"No, I did."   
  
"Not more than me…"  
  
"Yes more than you…"  
  
"Trust me I missed you more."  
  
"Alright." Eric gives in, and Donna laughs back & kisses him.  
  
Hyde rolls his eyes & glances over at Jackie on the opposite side of the couch, "Gee this is fun…"  
  
"I know, I'm so bored." she says, as she pauses and looks at him curiously.  
  
"Bored, huh?" He looks at her, and smiles slightly sideways.   
  
Donna turns around and looks at them both. "What are ya'll doing?   
  
Jackie looks at her innocently, "Nothing…"  
  
"We're just sitting here." says Hyde.  
  
Donna eyes them both suspiciously. "Talking about being bored? Yeah right. What do you think Eric, should we believe them?"  
  
"Not at all, you could poke the sexual tension in here with Hyde's hair pick." he says.  
  
"Foreman, cut the crap." Hyde says.  
  
"How bout you _poke _it?" He snaps back quickly.  
  
Fez turns around, from where he's sitting on the floor. "What da hell are ya'll talking about?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing. What _were _you talking about Donna?" says Jackie.  
  
Donna pauses. "Hey Eric, why don't we go hang out in the car for awhile?"  
  
"Why would we want to do that…" he says, as she gives him a look, "Oh! Okay I gotcha." They both get up.  
  
"Fez, come join us." says Donna.  
  
Fez stares at them funny, then he shrugs. "Alright." The three leave the basement.  
  
Hyde and Jackie look at each other. "How stupid do they think we are?" Jackie says.  
  
He nods, "Like, do they really expect us to start making out the minute they leave the room?"  
  
"I know…" she glances at him. He immediately jumps on her & they begin kissing.  
  
A few seconds later Donna opens the door and walks in with Eric & Fez behind her, "Aha! I knew it!"  
  
Fez instantly covers his face, "My eyes!"  
  
Hyde gets off Jackie and slowly leans back on the other side of the couch. "Knew what?" he shrugs.  
  
"You two are still together!" Donna points at them.  
  
Jackie fake laughs, "Yeah right, that was over _days _ago."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"You ware wit Jackie!?" Fez asks Hyde.  
  
"Hehe, uh…" Hyde dwells on it, "Yeah."  
  
"It was just for the summer." Jackie says.  
  
"But I was the one who was supposed to steal Jackie from under him!" Fez pouts.  
  
"Hey what can I say, you snooze you lose, buddy." Hyde smirks.  
  
"I'm telling Kelso…" says Donna.  
  
"No!" Jackie shouts.  
  
"He has to know!" she argues.  
  
"Why does he have to know?!"  
  
"Because he just does!"   
  
Jackie sighs, "Alright I'll tell him."  
  
"Will you really?" Donna questions.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you really?" Donna repeats herself.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go now for real this time. You better tell him soon. C'mon Eric." She and Eric leave.  
  
Fez turns to Hyde with his hands on his hips, "You stole my scheme, you son of a bitch. But I will get you back." Fez warns him and leaves.  
  
"Whew! Glad that's over." says Jackie.  
  
"So when are you gonna tell him?" Hyde asks her.  
  
"Tell who, what?"  
  
"Tell Kelso about what we're doing…"  
  
"Well definitely not anytime soon."   
  
"But you just told Donna…"  
  
"Yeah but only to get her off my case."  
  
He doesn't say anything. She wraps her arms around him and tries to kiss him again, but him lightly pushes her off. She sighs loudly, "What?"  
  
"It's just, why _don't _you want to tell him?"  
  
She just looks at him, like huh?   
  
"I mean… I see why _I _wouldn't want people to know we're together, because I'm _Hyde_. And well you're _Jackie_. A prep, a cheerleader, you know… cute."  
  
She's _still _looks at him, like what?  
  
"But like last year you were like all after me for awhile, & didn't mind who knew. Now you _don't _want him to know, what's up with that?"   
  
"It's not that I don't want him to know, it's just I don't want to tell him." she says.  
  
"Yeah but why?"  
  
Jackie looks down. "Are you like embarrassed or something?" Hyde asks.  
  
"No…"  
  
He interrupts her, "What, do you think you too good for me?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Because, for your information I'm like way cooler than you."  
  
She laughs, "Yeah maybe to a couple hippies & our loser friends."  
  
"You know I don't have to…"  
  
She stops laughing, "I'm sorry… Steven, you _really _are _cool_."   
  
"Why'd you say it like _that_." he says.  
  
"What, I didn't say it like _that_."   
  
"Yes you did you said all sarcastic-like! Hey _I'm _the only sarcastic one around here, okay?"   
  
"Alright, alright I'm sorry _again_!"  
  
"Fine, but you are gonna tell Kelso."  
  
"No."  
  
"Jackie…"  
  
"Okay listen. If don't tell him, he won't know right? So then everyone knows & he doesn't. It's _fun_."  
  
"That _is _logical." He thinks about.  
  
"C'mon, let's just forget about it for awhile & fool around some more?"  
  
"Okay." He answers quickly and they start making out again.   
  
She pulls back for a second, "Wait, was that our first fight?"  
  
"I guess." he shrugs.  
  
"How romantic. And now we're making up." she smiles.  
  
"Let's just get back to it." They lean back & continue kissing.  
  



	2. Kelso Catches Jackie & Hyde Kissing

  
A.N. Here's chapter two. Thank you very much to the people that reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. Please keep reviewing & have a sunnY day :)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
Jackie and Hyde and laying down on his car, just chillin'.   
He's looking ahead, and she's playing with his hand, but he doesn't mind.   
  
"Your hand's all hairy." Jackie says.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's kinda weird."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So is you head & your face and if I checked, I bet your chest would be, too. You're a very hairy person."  
  
Hyde shrugs, "Whatever."   
  
"You know, _Michael _was actually a very non-hairy person." she mentions.  
  
"Do I care?"   
  
"Well, you know I was just saying… I used to like rubbing his chest cuz' it was super smooth and..."  
  
"You know Jackie, I _really _don't wanna hear this." He quickly interrupts her.  
  
"Oh sorry." She says quickly, then she begins to giggle slightly as she sits up.  
  
"What so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just it's fun seeing you jealous."  
  
"What? I'm not jealous." He pops up.  
  
"Yeah you were."  
  
"No, I wasn't!" He says, hastily.  
  
"Then why did it bother you when I mentioned Michael?" she asks.  
  
"It didn't bother me , its just Kelso body hair isn't a topic that dazzles me into conversation."  
  
"Oh I see…" she nods along, but smiles to herself. They both lean back again & he puts his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Jackie turns to the side & pauses, "Can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you love me?" she says, somewhat nervously.  
  
He doesn't say anything, almost like he didn't even hear her.  
"So did ya hear Steven Tyler of Aerosmith went into rehab?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Yep. Checked in a clinic last week." He says, casually.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked do you love me?" she says, more easily.  
  
Hyde kind of stiffens and removes his arm from around her, but still doesn't say anything. _Maybe if I don't say anything she might forget?_  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Ugh Steven, just answer me." Jackie begins to get annoyed.  
  
"Um, what was the question again." _Like she would forget, quit thinkin' like Kelso!_  
  
"This is the last time I'm repeating myself mister, now do you love me?" she says in a teacher-like manner.  
  
"Well uh…" he begins to sweat, as Jackie stares at him coldly. "Four?" he guesses.  
  
She rolls her eyes & sighs, "I don't understand why you just can't answer the question."  
  
"Well I don't understand why you even care. I thought we were just having fun ya know fooling around, not being involved in anything serious."  
  
"Okay, if we're just 'fooling around' , then why don't you tell me why you were so interested in me telling Michael about us yesterday?" she questions him.  
  
"Uh…" Hyde was speechless, she had caught him there. "Be…cause uh, I knew Kelso would be trippin' if he found out. Yeah, and I would enjoy that." He smiles in self satisfaction. Ha! Got outta that one…  
  
"Then are you telling me that all this means nothing to you, just an opportunity for you to make out with a cute girl and make Kelso mad?" she asks him, more seriously.  
  
"Uh…" Hyde was speechless again._ Damnit, what do I say? Of course this time with her means something to me, a lot actually…but there's no way I can't let **her **know that. _  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yeah." he says, quickly.  
  
"What!"  
  
"No, I mean well you know, I like hanging out you too…" he says slowly, & scratches the back of his head.  
  
She just looks at him, "Okay."  
  
"Okay?" he asks, kind of surprised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, then. Cool." He relaxes, and leans back again.  
  
"I'm gonna go now, okay?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah, sure." He says, as she gets off his car & walks away. _Well uh, that wasn't too bad_, he thinks to himself.  
  
------------------  
  
"So I herrd dat Ms. Valentino was going to teach Home Ec. dis semester, so that's why I signed up for it." says Fez to Hyde & Eric, hanging in the basement.  
  
"What so great about Ms. Valentino?" asks Eric.  
  
"Well she a very generous, helpful lady who truly enjoys teaching. And she got a great set of jugs."   
  
"Ah, you foreigners can never see to get enough jam. Well I'm off…" he gets up, "gonna go pick up me-lady. It's two, so if I pedal _real_ hard I can get there oh… about six." Eric shrugs, and leaves the basement   
  
"I better be going too, Ms. Valentino picks up her dry-cleaning about this & I don't want to miss her."  
Fez also leaves, and Hyde's alone in the basement. He picks up the remote and turns on the tv. Jackie walks in and sits on the sofa. "Hey." she says.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She looks around, "There's no one here, you wanna…" she looks at him suggestively.  
  
"Really? You wanna?" he asks.  
  
"Why you don't?" Jackie looks kinda surprised.  
  
"Well I mean aren't you kinda mad cuz' of last time…"  
  
"No, no. That was just…" she shakes her hand.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. We should just forget about it, and you should just kiss me."  
  
"Cool." He kisses her, as they lay back on the couch.  
  
Just then, Kelso walks in the basement, sits down on the chair & watches the tube.   
After a few seconds he finally turns around and sees Jackie & Hyde making out, then he turns back to the TV. He realizes what he saw and does a double take & instantly jumps up, as his jaw drops. "Oh my God!!"  
  
"Michael…" Jackie gets up.  
  
He points at them, "You! And… you! Ewwww!"  
  
"Michael, just let me explain…" she says.  
  
"I didn't just see that!" He covers his eyes. "God could never be so cruel."  
  
"If I can explain to you…"  
  
"Ahh!!!!! Why Hyde!? First the cheese guy & now _Hyde_?" Kelso keeps freaking out.  
  
"Please, this is different, we're not even together anymore…"  
  
"You were supposed to still be heartbroken over me! Not doing _that _with that." He point to Hyde. "This is all just so Ahh!!!!"  
  
"Michael! Calm down and please just listen to me…" Jackie pleads with him.  
  
He runs out. Jackie drops her shoulder and plops back on the couch.  
"He _would _react like that." she says.  
  
"Yeah." he nods.  
  
They shrug it off, and continue making out.  



	3. Kelso Attempts To Kick Hyde's Ass

  
  
A.N. Chapter three up. Hope ya like it, & I'll the next one up soon. Plz keep reveiwing & giving me feedback, plus I'm open to suggestions if ya have any. Tanks, & have a sweet day :)  
  
------------------  
  
Eric and Fez are hanging in the basement, when Kelso walks in.  
  
"Have any of you seen Hyde?" he says.  
  
"Nope. Why are you looking for him?" asks Fez.  
  
"Because I caught him making out with Jackie, so now I have to kick his ass."  
  
"Right." says Eric. "Good luck."  
  
"I'm gonna keep looking for him, but if any of ya'll see him first, tell him to watch out cuz' I'm gonna kick his hairy ass!" Kelso begins to walk out, when Hyde comes in. "Hey."  
  
"Hyde!" Kelso shouts to him.  
  
"Kelso." Hyde calmly replies back.  
  
"You better run."  
  
"Yeah, and why is that?"  
  
"Cuz' I'm gonna kick your ass." Kelso says, trying very had to sound threatening.  
  
"Right , okay." Hyde sits down.  
  
"Seriously dude, you stole my girl so I'm gonna kick your ass!"   
  
"Okay." He picks up a magazine.  
  
Kelso starts getting irritated at his nonchalant behavior.   
"Hyde, get up! I'm gonna kick your ass!  
  
"Kelso, I heard you the first time."   
  
"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Kelso slaps the magazine out of Hyde's hands.  
  
Hyde gets serious, as he stands up and looks straight at him. "Try."  
  
Eric turns to Fez, "Man! You think they'll really go at it?"  
  
"Maybe. My money's on da prettyboy." Fez says.  
  
"Okay I'll put ten down for Hyde."  
  
Kelso eyeballs him up & down, and punches his shoulder, pushing Hyde back a couple steps. Hyde does that turn back thing, then quickly forward and hits Kelso right in the face.   
  
"Oh that's it!" Kelso jumps right on him, knocking them both down, & they begin wrestling on the floor.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" Eric & Hyde are cheering them on. Donna & Jackie walk in and see them at it.  
  
"Oh my God-- Michael, get off him!" Jackie pulls Kelso away.  
  
"What the hell's going on here!" Donna says, as she helps Hyde up.  
  
"He started it!" Kelso points to Hyde.  
  
"What the hell? You hit me, first!"  
  
"Well, you kissed Jackie!" He yells, while she continues to hold him back.   
  
"And why were you two just standing there watching?" Donna turns towards Eric & Fez.  
  
"Hehe, well uh…" Eric says, nervously.  
  
"You just let them fight, and didn't stop them." says Donna.  
  
"Well, we had bet to see who would win." Fez says.  
  
"You what!"  
  
"No, no of course not… silly Fez. Well yeah okay. But I mean it's not like we were cheering them on or anything--Ahem." Eric coughs, and walks away.  
  
"Michael, what were you thinking!" Jackie says to Kelso.  
  
"Well, what were you thinking, Jackie. Making out with Hyde."  
  
"Dude, why is that so repulsive to you?" Hyde says.  
  
"Because Jackie, my Jackie, is cute and pretty and delicate. And you're… shaggy and grungy and Hyde."  
  
Hyde gives him a spiteful look. "Besides…" Kelso says, "… you're supposed to be my friend and you went & stabbed me in the back."  
  
"I did not stab you in the back, okay! She's not even your girlfriend anymore, you left her. You packed your bags and went to California, and left her."   
  
Kelso looks down, then at Jackie. He doesn't know what to say. He looks over at Eric, who kinda gives him a 'you're-on-your-own' & shrugs. "Well, you…"  
  
"Michael…" she stops him. "He's right, it's over. It's been over, and you're blowing this way out of proportion."  
  
He just stands there, and there's this awkward silence in the room.  
  
Fez whispers kinda loudly to Eric, "So who would you say won?"  
  
The rest look over at him. "Hehe, nevermind…" he says.  
  
"Listen, you two should talk this over." Donna says to Kelso & Jackie.  
  
"Yeah okay." Jackie nods, as she pulls Kelso outside with her. "Let's go to my house."  
  
Hyde watches them leave, and Donna goes up to Eric & pulls his ear. "Ow! What the--". She gives him a look. "Okay, I'm sorry, I should have done the 'good friend' thing and stopped it." He says.  
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"So…" he looks at her innocently, " Wanna go up to my room?"  
  
She sighs, but quickly says, "Okay." and they run upstairs, but she stops quickly, "Hyde, are you gonna be okay?" she asks.  
  
"I'm fine." he says, as he rubs his busted lower lip. She nods & follows Eric upstairs.   
Hyde sits down, and Fez joins him. "Well, uh… dat was pretty heavy, huh?" he says.  
  
"Um hmm." Hyde mumbles.  
  
"So, what do you think-- Kelso won, right?"   
  
Hyde gives a look, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Eric owes me money, damnit!" Fez says, & Hyde rolls his eyes.  
  
------------------  
  
"Michael, say something." Jackie says, as she holds an icepack to his swollen cheek. "I don't know why this bothers you, we're not togeth--  
  
He interrupts her, "I know. I know, we're not together anymore, but that doesn't mean that I'm okay with it. I mean, I still love you, Jackie. And I guess, I expected us to eventually get back together."  
  
"You shouldn't ever expect things. Trust me I know."   
  
"But that what we always do."  
  
"Yeah…" she looks down, "But things are different now."   
  
"Hyde?" Kelso says, and she nods. "What so great about him, anyway?"  
  
Jackie shrugs, "Just stuff."  
  
"Like what stuff?"  
  
"Like… he was there for me this summer, when you weren't. And I dunno… I just like being with him."  
  
"Does he buy you flowers?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Cuz' I could buy you flowers."  
  
"No, but he listens and he makes me feel good. And… he's a good kisser."  
  
"Not better than me, right?"  
  
She just looks at him.  
  
"Well, are ya'll like in love or something?  
  
She pauses, "No."  
  
"Wait he doesn't even love you, then why are you with him?"  
  
"He still cares about me."  
  
"Well I love you. So how bout this? You end this mess with Hyde & we get back together."  
  
"No, I'm not gonna do that."  
  
"But--"  
  
"But nothing. Think about it, would you have wanted to get back together if you hadn't found out about me & Hyde?"  
  
"Well…uh."  
  
"Exactly. The only reason you want me back is that you don't want me with Hyde." she breaks for a moment, "You & I both now it's over between us. You may still love me & that's okay cuz' I still love you too, but differently. Michael, you'll always be my first love… we'll always have that." Jackie kisses his swollen cheek, "But we have to move on now. Okay?"  
  
Kelso pauses and then finally nods, "Okay Jackie, well I guess your ri…WRONG!" he swiftly gets up. "This isn't over. I'm not gonna give up. I'm going to get you back if it's the last thing I do!" He runs out.  
  
Jackie sighs heavily, as she leans back on her bed.  
  
Kelso comes back in, "Forgot my icepack." He grabs it, and runs out again.   
  
  
  



	4. Hyde & Jackie Make Out & Then Not So Muc...

  
  
A.N. New chappy up! I know it's been a pretty long while since my last chapter, but don't worry I have not dropped this story. I guess I was a little out of ideas or whatever... anywayz I hope ya'll like this chapter. Its kinda long, the longest one so far. Please review!! & TankS :)   
  
  
------------------  
  
Hyde & Jackie are in her room making out. She hears a noise and then stops.  
"Do you hear something?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Mm kay." she kisses him.  
  
Hyde stops for a second. "Hey Jackie, are you sure that your parents aren't going to walk in here any minute now and catch us?" He asks.  
  
"No, I think it's fine, they're at the country club so they'll probably be gone all day."  
  
"Too bad. That would've been pretty badass." He says, and immediately begins kissing her again.  
  
She wraps her arms around his neck, and kinda of pulls his head in closer. He runs his hands down her sides & on her hips. They start kissing more vigorously, and slowly start leaning down. She's laid back and Hyde's on top of her kissing her all over her face & neck. He slowly begins sliding his hand up towards her blouse and starts unbuttoning it, while still kissing her.  
  
Jackie realizes what he's doing & gently stops. "Hyde…" she practically whispers. "Hyde, no wait." She lightly pushes him of her, and sits up. "What are you doing?" she says, looking down & buttons her shirt back up.  
  
"Uh…nothin'?" Hyde mumbles, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I…"  
  
She interrupts him, "No, no… you don't have to be sorry. It's okay. I mean, I guess I was kind of leading you on. We were just so caught up in the heat of things."  
  
"Still. I'm sorry." he says. "I guess I should have asked first…um, to see if you wanted to…"  
  
"Hyde it's not that don't _want _to… or I dunno maybe it is. I just, I don't think I'm ready to go _there _with you. Not yet anyway…"  
  
He pauses for a second, "Yeah, yeah… understand." he scratches the back of his head. "Ugh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its just could totally go out somewhere & get laid with probably any girl I find, but instead I'm here, _not _getting laid & apologizing to you."  
  
Jackie looks slightly hurt, but stays quiet.  
Hyde sees the reaction on her face & quickly clears up what he meant, "I'm kidding."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, I was totally kidding, you know to lighten the atmosphere." He shrugs.  
  
She looks at him funny, "Yeah that really did the job." she says, sarcastically. "Besides, your not even very good looking."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know what makes you think, you can nail _any _girl. I mean, _please… _you've never even had a real girlfriend."   
  
Hyde doesn't say anything and Jackie smiles at him. "I'm kidding."  
  
He pauses, "You were kidding."  
  
"Yeah, you know to lighten the atmosphere, like _you _did."  
  
"Hehe, yeah that's a good one." he says, apathetically.  
  
Jackie gets up, and over to her dresser. "So are we okay?" she says.  
  
"We're okay."  
  
She smiles at him. He gets up, "Maybe I should go now."  
  
Jackie nods, "Okay, if you want."   
  
He goes over to kiss her again, but this time more like a peck, then leaves. Jackie plops down on her bed & looks up at her ceiling. She all of a sudden sits back up, & reaches towards her telephone.   
She dials a number and waits, "Hey Donna? Oh my God, guess what?"  
  
------------------  
  
The next day.  
Kelso, Donna & Eric are hanging in his basement. Eric & Donna are talking softly about… stuff, and Kelso watching the tube, not paying attention.  
  
"Ha, that's hilarious. I've got to rub his face in it!" Eric says.  
  
"No come on, Eric. Don't." she says.  
  
Just then Fez walks in , looking at mad & pouty. He sighs very loudly, obviously for attention.  
The others don't seem to mind him, so he sighs again even louder. They still don't say anything.  
  
So he sighs again, but this time when he exhales he starts choking on his on saliva. He begins couching noisily for awhile, & his face turns all red while they just stare at him, trying to keep from laughing.  
  
Finally Fez clears his throat, "What da hell does it take to get some reaction from you people!?"  
  
Kelso laughing pretty hard, "Haha… Fez you're so stupid! You almost choked on your own saliva! That's silly, only an idiot would do that!" He keeps laughing & almost chokes himself. He stops laughing & stays quiet.  
  
Donna just kinda giggles, and Eric asks, "_Okay _Fez, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well today was the first home ec class. But when I walked in, instead of finding the voluptuous Ms. Valentino, I saw a bald guy. A _fat_, bald guy!"  
  
"And no Ms. Valentino?" Eric says.  
"And no hair!" Kelso exclaims.  
  
"So what happened to Ms. Valentino?" asks Donna.   
  
"She's transferred to a school closer to where she lives. So now I'm stuck in a sissy class for a whole semester with a bald, fat teacher!" Fez answers.  
  
"Fez, aren't you being kind of harsh." Donna says.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I shouldn't have called the class sissy..."  
  
"No, I meant to the teach--"  
  
"…Next week we are learning how to make brownies!" he says, enthusiastically.  
  
"Right…" she says, "Nevermind." She shrugs & turns to Kelso, "So Kelso what you doing today?"  
  
"I'm probably gonna go play the new video game opened at the mall. It's so cool lookin'! It's like a racing game with cars, and instead of a regular joystick it's got a little steering wheel you turn! How cool is that!"  
  
"Ooh, and doesn't it have little pedals on the bottom?" says Fez.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Anyway what's up with what you said to Jackie the other day about you wanting to get her back?" Donna asks.  
  
"Yeah… ooh yeah!" Kelso laughs, "I had totally forgotten about that. Yeah… I should come up with a plan."  
  
"Aww man, I shouldn't have said anything." she says.  
  
"No thank you, I really need to think of something _good_." He thinks intensely for a second, then gets up.   
"Ah well, I better go to the mall before there becomes a line for the game."  
  
"Ooh, I will go with you!" Fez says. He gets up and the both leave.   
Around that time Hyde comes down from upstairs & sits down. "Hey Hyde." says Donna.  
  
"Oh, oh… _hey _Hyde." Eric says.  
  
"Uh hey?"   
  
"What's up _Hyde_." Eric keeps talking, sounding funny. "Nothin." he answers.  
"So…um uh, Hyde… how's your little twisted relationship with Jackie going?"  
  
"It's okay."   
  
"Okay, huh?" Eric turns to Donna, "Did you hear that, it's _okay_."  
  
"Eric don't say anything…" she mumbles.  
  
"I mean if it's okay, then it's _okay_. Right?" Eric looks at Hyde, who's just looking at him funny. "Okay…"  
  
"Foreman, what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothin, nothin'. I'm totally okay."  
  
Donna looks at her watch. "Oh crap, I have to go now. My dad wants me to show him how to vegetarian lasagna. He's learning that meat is actually animals." She get up & kisses Eric, "I'll see ya."  
  
As she leaves, Eric turns back over to Hyde. "So for real now Hyde, seriously we're alone now. Everything's _not _okay is it? Is there maybe trouble a' brewin in paradise? Or in you & Jackie's case, a freak show?"  
  
Hyde rolls his eyes, "Dude, why are you keeping at this? I said it was okay."  
  
"Cuz there's a little _snip _in your voice. C'mon Hyde, it's okay I'm your best friend you can tell me anything."  
  
"There's nothing to tell, Eric. Everything's fine."  
  
"Oh really? _Everything's _fine? Even in say…I dunno, the bedroom?"  
  
"What?" Hyde eyes him, suspiciously. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Donna told me."  
  
"_Donna _told you?" he says, pretty taken aback.   
  
"Yeah, Jackie _may _have mentioned a few things to her about it."  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Well…Donna told me that Jackie told her, that yesterday you, for _some _reason I dunno, you got the impression she wanted to sleep with you, which _she _says she obviously did not. And also that you were all up on her & when she pushed you off you said that you could nail anyone and didn't need her."  
  
"So that's Jackie's twisted little version of what really happened? First she was all up on _me_. She was totally begging for it, she even had her tongue in my ear for crying out loud. I like just barely unbutton one button, & she gets all freaked out, & all "What are you doing! I'm not ready and shit." You'd think she was a virgin or something." Hyde explains _his _version.  
  
"No, I think her & Kelso made it _quite _clear that she's not."  
  
"Well, I don't know what her problem is."  
  
"She also told Donna, you kinda creeped her out."  
  
"What the hell--I creeped her out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dunno, Donna didn't say…"  
  
Hyde just shakes his head.  
"You know what you should do is have a little talk with your new _hunnie_." Eric says. "Clear things out & make it work with you & your new _sweetie_."  
  
"Lay off, Foreman."  
  
"I mean you & Jackie need to make your love _work_." He keeps saying, tauntingly.  
  
"Shut up…"  
  
"Cuz' what ya'll guys have could really blossom into something really special & meaningful…"  
  
"Shut the hell up!"   



	5. Fez Gets A Thing For Peaches

  
  
A.N. Oh my gosh a new chapter! Can you belive it? It's been so long, people have prolly forgotten about it lol... I actually wrote like a month ago and just came back to it today.   
Okay, I'm kinda getting a little questionable about the direction of this story now... it's pretty different from what is actually going on in the show. And like, when I first started it, I had a pretty good idea of what would happen but now I'm not sure if I wanna do it anymore. So if anybody has ideas of what I can do with the rest of the story, please toss 'em at me & if I use them, I'll give ya credit for it.   
Anyway I hope you like this chappy, I used one of my all time favorite quotes from _Friends,_maybe someone will catch it. And plz review & have a sweet day :)  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
It's another day. Eric, Donna, and Hyde are chillin' in Eric's basement as usual. Eric's flicking pennies into an old coffee can. And Donna's just sitting there smiling meekly at him, as he keeps on missing.   
  
"Foreman, you flick like a girl." Hyde says.  
  
"Hey man, it's harder than it looks." he defends himself.  
Hyde rolls his eyes, and picks up a penny. He flicks it and it makes it in the first time.   
  
"Yeah, a real neckbraker." he says sarcastically, as Donna laughs slightly at Eric, when Fez comes in with a plate of hot cookies.  
  
"Oh cookies!" Eric says, gleefully. "Did my mom makes these?" he grabs on and puts in his mouth, and Hyde and Donna get some too.  
  
"Nope. You're looking at a master chef." Fez smiles proudly.  
  
"You made these?" Eric says.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's great Fez, but baking some cookies doesn't make you a master chef." Donna says.  
  
Fez face immediately drops. "Way to spoil my day, Donna. It's bad enough that Ms. Valentino doesn't teach the class anymore…"  
  
"So I guess you little crush on this teacher has to end, huh Fez?" Hyde says.  
  
"What are you kidding? I can still see her every Wednesdays when see picks up her dry-cleaning, and I have noticed that she always gets her groceries on Mondays. I saw her just last Monday at the store picking out some peaches." He smiles, "Ahh, peaches. What an elegant fruit."   
  
"So you're just gonna be following her around?" Donna asks.  
  
"Have you noticed peaches are the few kinds of fruit with hair." Fez didn't seem to hear her, and continues.   
  
"Um, yeah. No, but Fez you just go around following her." she says.  
  
"But I'm gonna have to be more careful. I think Ms. Valentino may have seen me in to dairy aisle behind her the other day. Luckily I hid behind the frozen pizzas."  
  
"Fez! Listen to me, do you realize what you're doing?" Donna practically yells at him.  
  
"What?" he says.  
  
"You're stalking this lady!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yeah, you are."   
  
"But Donna, all I am doing is enjoying the pleasure of observing her great beauty…" he pleads.  
  
She raises her eyebrow at him.  
  
"…and her amazing jugs." Fez continues.  
  
"Yeah, and that's considered illegal in the state of Wisconsin."  
  
"Really?" He gets semi-serious. "Oh well then I should probably stop I mean if this could get me in trouble wit tha law then… Oh wat da hell! Who cares, I'm not American anyway; I don't follow American laws." Fez looks at his watch, "Ooh I better go, my little peach usually takes the commune around this time." He leaves.  
  
Hyde shrugs and gets up. "Yeah, I'm gonna go too. Leo waiting for me at the fotohut. I tell ya, these new Polaroid's are a bitch."  
  
As he leaves, Eric & Donna notice that there's all alone, so they take this opportunity to fool around. But a few minutes later, Kelso comes down the stairs. "Hey guys." he sits down, "So what ya'll doin'?"  
  
Eric gets off Donna and sighs slightly annoyed, "Nothing. You?"  
  
"Not much. But oh yeah, today's the day I set the launch of my highly elaborate plan to get Jackie back."  
  
Eric & Donna look at him, like what the hell? "Um… okay. What's your plan?" Donna says.  
  
"Well I was thinking I'd hide road kill in his car, and put rotten eggs in his bed. And I took a dump in his room, so that whenever she's around him, he'll reek!" Kelso laughs, "…And she'll _have_ to run back to me!"  
  
"_That's_ your 'highly elaborate' plan to get Jackie back?" Eric says.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, um… yeah with a plan like that it's like … foolproof." Donna says.  
  
Kelso nods along, "I know!"  
  
------------------  
  
Later that day, Jackie comes over to see Hyde  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Uh-- hey."   
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She comes in and takes a whiff of the air "Oh my God, it really stinks in here."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I don't know why, though."  
  
"Okay so let's talk…" she lingers on for awhile.  
  
"You know, why don't we just get right to the point. Look what happened the other day, it's okay, no big deal. I was ready to forget all about it. But _then, _I have to hear from Eric your stretched version of it and how you're all creeped out."  
  
"What? _Eric _told you." she says.  
  
"Don't act surprised, I mean you _did _tell Donna."  
  
"Oh. Well yeah I told her about it."  
  
"Why? Why would you tell her that." He asks.  
  
"Well, I'm sor_-ry_. I wasn't aware that you wanted it a secret or something."   
  
"Its not that I wanted a secret or anything, but I also didn't want broadcasted to the whole world. Some things are just between us now, okay? You cannot go telling Donna every personal thing that goes on."  
  
"Why not? Donna's my friend, that what girls do, tell each other stuff you know the whole female bonding thing. I like knowing that I'm not the only one going through something. Like she told me that when she & Eric first started dating, he would do the same thing you did. And then she would do the same thing as me. So I mean, don't you see that talking with a friend helps me feel better about us."   
  
"That's not the point…" Hyde sighs, he's getting nowhere.  
  
Jackie looks down on the floor & notices something. "Um Steven? Is uh, that a piece of poop?"   
  
Hyde turns around and looks, "Aw shit. Yeah, it's a piece of shit. It was probably Kelso, that shithead. Remind me to kick his ass for that." He turns back around and looks at her, "Okay, but just answer me this… why did you tell Donna that I _creeped _you out?"  
  
Jackie slightly winces, "Well maybe you kinda did, a little."  
  
"How?" he asks.  
  
"I don't know, you just… I _dunno._ " she sighs, "It wasn't just you, it was me also, just the whole situation in general that kinda left me feeling a little uncomfortable."  
  
Hyde thinks for a moment, "Well then I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, but the thing is Jackie, I don't see what the big deal is. I mean its just sex."  
  
Jackie just stares at him for awhile. "For you maybe. But to me it's more than that." Jackie looks up at the ceiling then back down, and pauses for a second. "Okay, maybe I can help you understand me better. Answer me this, Steven… how many people have you been with?"  
  
"Hehe…" he scratches the back of his head & smiles slyly, "Well, you want like an exact number, or rough estimate. Cuz' I'm not sure that I can reme…"  
  
She stops him, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. The point is, it's more than me. I've only been with Michael. That's one person." Jackie hesitates for a second, "And we were in love."  
  
"Oh." Hyde coughs and clears his throat, "I get it."  
  
"I dunno, maybe _I_ was a little more than him, but you understand. The thing is, you already know that you have my heart. But until I know that I have _yours_, we can't go there yet."   
  
"Yeah. Um… yeah, whatever."  
  
Jackie grabs & holds his hands tightly, "Steven, I want you to know, I _do _love being with you. I really like what we have." she assures him." And I know you do too."  
  
He just shrugs.  
  
"You don't have to act all cool in front of me."  
  
"I'm not acting."  
  
"Yeah, _okay_." she says. "But I guess I don't really mind. Its how you are. It's hard for you to admit your _true _feelings for me."  
  
"Yep-- not wait, what?"   
  
"Yeah." she nods, "You like me so much, it scares you, so you can't admit it."  
  
"No, I don't." he says.  
  
"Yes, you do. And I also know that maybe you don't love me now. But one day you will."  
  
"C'mon Jackie, lets not get ahead of ourselves…"  
  
"Really, you will. You can't fight it. I'm just too irresistibly cute." she flashes a million-dollar smile at him, and he can't help but smile slightly. "See?" she says.  
  
He shakes his head, "Nah. You wish."  
  
"No I don't wish, I know. One day we'll just be hanging in Eric's basement and you'll just look at me, & you'll love me. You'll just feel it right then and there… And it'll freak you out cuz' you're Hyde, and your not the type to get all hung up on a girl, especially not one like me. It'll freak you out because it's real. It's really real, and its really happening." Jackie looks at him intently, as he stays quiet.  
  
"And you know it. You just don't know that you know it."  
  
Hyde still doesn't say anything, just sits there and dwells on it.   
Finally he turns at looks right into her eyes, her deep blue eyes, and says…  
  
"Whatever."  



	6. Annette Comes To Visit Kelso

  
A.N. New chappy. Kinda long, hope you all like it. Anyway, please review! Pretty please? With sugar and honey on top :) I need more reviews, I need to know if people are actually reading & enjoying the story. So when you're done, kindly click on the submit review button on the bottom, it will be greatly appreciated. tanks muchly:)  
  
------------------  
  
It's a week later. Hyde's at the Fotohut "working", but really just looking at the embarrassing pictures of people that are getting developed. Leo comes in, "Listen man, I got a niece showing up today." he says.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"She's staying in Point Place for awhile, so I'm giving her a job here working at the Fotohut."   
  
"That's cool." Hyde says.  
  
"She's in the back, lemme get her in here." Leo turns around and calls out, "Hey Dana!"  
  
The door opens up and in walks in a petite girl wearing a Jimi Hendrix shirt. She has medium length light brown hair and brown eyes. "Yeah?" she says.  
  
"Dana, let me introduce you to Hyde. Hyde this is Dana."  
  
"Hey." he shakes her hand.  
  
"Hey Hyde." Dana smiles at him and turns to Leo, "Hey I couldn't find any film in the back."  
  
"Ya sure, I got like 5 pounds of it back there?" he says.  
  
"All I found was a big bag of weed."  
  
"Yeah." Leo nods and thinks about it for awhile, "Oh wait, you meant real film?"  
  
"Yes." she says. "Oh my bad. Hold up…" he says, and goes to get it, as she turns back facing Hyde.  
  
"So you like Jimi Hendrix?" he says.  
  
"Yeah, I also like Alice Cooper, Aerosmith, and Led Zeppelin." she says.  
  
"For real, those are all my favorites, too."  
  
"So how long have you been working for Leo?"  
  
"Uh, for as long as he's been my hook up. And that's a pretty long time." Hyde shrugs, "I dunno, he's just a cool guy to work for."  
  
"Yeah." Dana nods, "My uncle's pretty cool."  
  
"Who's your uncle?" Leo asks, as he walks in.  
  
"You are, Leo." she says.  
  
"Oh wow, I'm an uncle!"  
  
------------------  
  
The next day at the hub…  
  
Eric, Donna, and Fez are sitting at their usual table when Kelso comes in.  
  
"Hey guys, guess who's came to visit me?" Kelso says excitedly, as he looks at the others. They just look at him blankly, and don't really bother to guess. "Fine! I'll tell ya… its Annette!"   
  
"Who's Annette?" Eric says.  
  
"Oh, wait isn't that the girl from back in California?" Donna says.  
  
"Yeah, she called me up and it turns out she's been missing the Kelso lovin'…  
  
"Well who wouldn't?" Eric says, sarcastically.  
  
"I know!" Kelso nods along, "Anyway she's outside waiting for me to bring her in. You guys are going to love her!" He goes outside and brings in the blonde, california girl, Annette.   
  
"Everybody this is Annette." He says.  
  
"Hey." They all greet her. Fez turns and whispers to Eric, "Oh wow Eric, she so pretty."  
  
"Gotta admit, she _is_ easy on the eyes." He responds, a little too loudly, and Donna looks over at him.   
"I love you." Eric tells her quickly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Annette." Fez says, and turns back to Eric. "Ya know, she kinda reminds me of…"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure…" says Fez, as he thinks.  
  
"So ya'll like my new girl?" Kelso asks.  
  
Donna coughs, "I'm gonna go get a hamburger." she gets up quickly and goes to the counter. And just then Jackie walks in, "Hey Donna."  
  
"Oh. Um, hey Jackie." she says.   
  
"Where's everybody else?"  
  
"Um. Over there." Donna looks away. Jackie turns and sees Eric & Fez sitting down with Kelso and Annette. Kelso's got his arm around Annette, like she's some sort of trophy, and Fez's practically drooling over her.  
  
"Donna, who is that?" Jackie asks.  
  
"Who's who?"  
  
"That girl sitting with our guys."  
  
"Oh, um. That's Annette."  
  
"Annette?"  
  
"Yeah, she's just a girl Kelso dated in California." Donna says.  
  
"And what's she doing here?"  
  
"To visit Kelso, I guess."  
  
"Oh." Jackie stares hard at Annette. Donna waits for her order, then turns back to Jackie. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine." she says, choppy. "Ugh, why are the guys mooning over her? She's doesn't seem all _that_ great. Her hair is obviously over bleached, her outfit is so last season & she looks like she's dumb as rocks. Plus she probably skanky."   
  
"Well actually she's not a skank, Kelso told me she won't even do it with him."  
  
"Shut up Donna!"  
  
Donna just shakes her head, "So are you gonna go meet her?"  
  
Jackie pauses, "No, no I don't want to. I'm just gonna go."  
  
"Okay see ya later." Donna says, but she's already out the door. She goes and sits back down. Kelso telling Eric about how he and Annette met, and Fez is still thinking.  
  
"I got it! A Barbie!"  
  
------------------  
  
Later that day Jackie goes over to see Steven.  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Steven." she kisses him quickly, and sits down. "How was your day?"  
  
"Alright. Nothin' much happened" he shrugs.  
  
"Yeah same here. Oh, but guess what that stupid Janet Majors did today. Okay, she actually thought she was good enough to try out for head cheerleader. I was like 'Please you can barely do a cartwheel.' So anyways then she tried to…"   
  
"You know what." He interrupts, to get her to stops talking, "Actually, yeah today at the Fotohut, Leo hired a new person, Dana."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Well actually Dana's his nie--"  
  
Just then Kelso and Annette walk in loudly. "Hey ya guys." Annette plasters on a wide grin, but not as big as Kelso's. Jackie immediately turns away from Hyde to stand up and face them.  
  
"Hey Jackie, have you met Annette?" Kelso says, blatantly.  
  
Jackie gives Kelso a look, "Actually, I saw her earlier today at the hub."  
  
"Well let me properly introduce you two." he says. "Jackie this is Annette. Annette this is Jackie."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Annette says.  
  
"Yeah, ditto." Jackie says, sourly.  
  
"Wait a minute, Jackie? Are you _the _Jackie? Michael's ex-girlfriend?" she asks.  
  
"He told you?" Jackie glances over at Kelso. "…Yeah I am."  
  
"Michael told me all about how crazy in love you were with him & how you tried to trick him into getting married. So let me just warn, you he's with _me _now. So you better lay your paws off him, okay?"  
  
Jackie glares at Kelso, "Well you know Annette, you don't have to worry cuz' me & Michael are so completely over with. You can have him." she sits back down and grabs Hyde's hand. "I'm with Steven now."   
  
"Oh, so you remembered I'm here?" Hyde says, sardonically.  
  
"Huh?" she looks over at him, hesitantly. He doesn't say anything.  
  
"Well you know guys, we better go." Kelso says, "Did ya hear that Jackie? Me and Annette are leaving. Where, to be exact? My van." He snickers, as they leave. A few seconds later he opens the door back up and peeps in.   
"And if you didn't catch that, we're going to my van to fool around."  
  
Jackie rolls her eyes and leans back on the sofa. She looks at Hyde. "So what was that about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"Okay so are we still gonna go to the mall later today?"  
  
"Oh uh, I don't think so. I've gotta meet back at the Fotohut to show Dana the ropes…which probably won't take more than five seconds, but then I've gotta finish out the shift."   
  
"Who's Dana?"  
  
Hyde looks at her exasperatingly. "You weren't lis--"  
  
"_Oh yeah_, okay yeah." she nods quickly, "I was totally listening…"  
  
"Okay now I feel like we're in bizarro world. Since when do you zone out when I'm talking?"   
  
"No, no that's not…"  
  
"That's not supposed to happen. _I'm_ supposed to mute _you_ out when you're talking, not the other way around." he continues.  
  
"No, Steven." she laughs a little. "I'm sorry, Really I was listening… Yeah I remember now. Dana, the person Leo hired. See?" Jackie smiles at the situation.  
  
Hyde just looks at her skeptically, "Okay." he finally says.  
  
Jackie just smiles at him and kisses him, "Okay then. Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"   
  
"Yeah, cool."  
She leaves the basement.  
  
  



	7. Hyde Starts Hanging Out With Dana

  
A.N. Aaaah! I'm back with this story! I hope people haven't forgotten about it. I started it was back way earlier this season, that is now over. _Anyway, _my computer was messed up for a long time. But its finally fixed (yay for me) and luckily the ram wasn't erased. I actually wrote this chapter a couple months ago, so everything kinda outdated... but at least back then Jackie & Hyde were still together. I do want to finish this story if people still want to read it, so please review! If not I might just drop it cuz it _is _outdated... anyway have a swingin' day :)  
  
  
------------------  
  
A couple days have passed.   
Eric and Hyde are just hanging in the basement, talking, chillin', whatever...   
  
"So Donna told me that there are these two "girlfriends" at her catholic school. And like they always skip class and go to the bathroom to smoke & do _other stuff_…" Eric laughs, then sighs. "Yeah that is so hot."  
  
Hyde just shakes his head at his friend. "You know Foreman, that little story probably better off told to Kelso. He'd enjoy a lot more."  
  
"Yeah." Eric replies. "Oh hey speaking of Kelso, what do you think about his blonde beach bunny, Annette?"   
  
"She's alright. Nice rack. Not too bright, though. Perfect for Kelso." Hyde shrugs," Besides with her in the picture maybe he'll lay off me and Jackie. Did you know the other day he took a dump in my room?"  
  
"Yeah, and he put road kill in the El Camino." Eric nods.  
  
"Damnit, did he really? Will someone please remind me to kick his ass, I keep forgetting to."  
  
"Well you _have _been working _so _hard lately at the fotohut." Eric says sacastically, "You'd think now that there's two of you working I'd finally get the film developed, I dropped there two months ago."   
  
"Yeah you'd think… but no." Hyde smirks.  
  
"So you're co-worker Dana, she seems cool."   
  
"Yeah, she is. She likes the same rock n' roll I do. Oh, and her ride's almost cooler than mine."  
  
"I'd say not almost, with Kelso's dump still there." Eric yawns. "Anyway, I gotta go take a nap now so I can be well rested to go pick up Donna for dinner tonight."  
  
"Dude, when the hell is Red gonna give you back your car?"  
  
"Um, he said I could have it back when I'm thirty. But I _sure _I can wear him down to when I'm twenty eight…" Eric begins pacing upstairs, "Hey wake me at six or I'll be late!" he yells from above.  
  
"Whatever, man."  
  
As Eric is leaving, Jackie quickly opens the door & sits down next to Hyde. "Hey Steven."   
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"Listen I know we had plans tonight but something came up." she says.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The squad is having emergency cheerleading practice."  
  
"An _emergency _cheerleading practice?" he almost laughs. "Okay..."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry to bail on you. It's just we really need all the extra time to practice for the tournament next week." she says, kinda bubbly.  
  
Hyde looks at her, looking right back at him. Jackie seems bouncy today. Her eyes appear to be sligtly excited. He can't figure out though though if it's because she there with him, or because of cheerleading. She smiles at him. Man, she's really stunning. _I guess I don't really care either way…_  
  
"Alright. What time does it end?"  
  
"We'll be practicing til' pretty late. I don't think I could meet afterwards."  
  
"I guess it just me and the tube tonight. Oh and a batch of my best stuff…"  
  
"Well, what about the others?" she asks.  
  
"Eric's got plans with Donna, Kelso's with Annette. And Fez is busy stalking that teacher."  
  
"Oh. Now I feel kinda bad leaving you alone."   
  
"Don't worry, it's cool."  
  
"Oh hey, why don't you hang out with Dana?"   
  
"Dana?"  
  
"Yeah, you're new co-worker. Ya'll could find something to do. I'm sure you two have stuff in common."  
  
"Actually, yeah we do…"   
  
"See? There ya go."  
  
"Yeah okay. I'll do that…" he nods, " … you don't mind?"  
  
"Why would I mind?"  
  
Hyde shrugs.  
  
"I think it's great you making a new friend." she says.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I gotta go now. I see ya tomorrow, babe." Jackie kisses him quickly, and leaves.  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
It's later that night. Hyde met up with Dana, and they are hanging out at a bar type place downtown, playing pinball. He looks up at the clock on the greasy wall. It's six forty five. He smiles to himself.  
  
"What so funny?" Dana asks.  
  
"Oh nothin. Just someone I know is probably still sleeping. And they will soon be late."   
_Nice payback for his little gossip trip awhile back… _  
  
"Alright." she turns the know knob hard and jabs it in. "Beat ya again."   
  
"Ugh, this game sucks anyway…" Hyde releases the knob, and turns around and starts heading for a table. Dana follows him, and they sit down. She smiles at him. "You know I'm having a pretty good time."  
  
"Yeah me too." He says.  
  
"This is a pretty cool place. How'd ya find it?"  
  
"Actually Leo showed me here. Me and my friends come sometimes. You saw them the other day, right, when they stopped by the hut?"  
  
"Right. The pretty, dumb one. The foreign, randy one. And the skinny, sarcastic yet sweet one." she says, "So um, it's just you and your friends? I mean is there like… um, do you bring your girl or I mean, do you even have…" Dana stumbles nervously a little, on her words.  
  
Hyde just looks at her funny, "What?"  
  
"Sorry. That was just my not so subtle attempt at asking if you have a girlfriend?"   
  
He nods. "Oh, um yeah. I do."  
  
"Oh." she says, somewhat disappointedly. "Who is it… does she go to the school?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's her name? Maybe I've seen her around…"  
  
"It's uh… its Jackie Burkhart." Hyde says, hesitantly.  
  
"Jackie Burkhart? Hmm…" Dana thinks for a second. "Wait a minute, is she a junior? Short with black hair?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really?" she questions him.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Nah, I think _I'm _getting her mixed up with someone else, cuz' the girl I'm thinking about is a cheerleader…"  
  
"Yep. That's her."  
  
"The _cheerleader_?"  
  
"Yeah." He repeats himself.  
  
"Really." Dana says again, disbelievingly. Hyde just nods once again.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Took you long enough to finally get it, huh?" He says.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't picture you with someone like her. And she seems like she would be with a guy more like that tall friend of yours, what's his name… Kelso?"  
  
"Well actually… they _did _date."  
  
"Yeah see that's makes more sense." she nods. "So what, they broke up & you two got together?"  
  
"Something like that." Hyde looks at her and pauses for a second. "You know, she's not _all _like what she seems. I mean she's more than just a cheerleader."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm sure she's great."   
  
"She is." Hyde says softly. He looks over at the pool table across the room. "How bout that? Now that's a real game. Up for it? Loser buys drinks."  
  
"Sure." she says. And they get up to go play some pool.   
  
  



	8. Jackie Gets Jealous Of The Wrong Girl

A.N. New chapter. sorry it took so long, I'm always saying I'll do it today but then something comes up and I end up push it back, and so on. Anyway its here now!… so I hope ya enjoy it. I'm continuing the story, but I'll probably wrap up it up soon, I've got the rest of the story mapped out & it should play out in about two more chapters. So yeah, like I said hope ya like, and _plz review_!!! Have a bangin' day :)

------------------

A week later.

Jackie and Hyde are in her room kissing and talking.

"Ya know babe…" Jackie begins to say, but stops to kiss his cheek, "…you…", she kisses his other cheek, "…are…" she kisses his forehead, "…a really good…" and finally kisses his lips, "…kisser."

"I know." He nods assuredly, and Jackie can't help but smile. She pulls him in for another one.

"I'm so glad I'm the only one who gets to kiss you." she says.

"You're a lucky lady."

They make out some more. She pulls up to catch her breath.

"So who was it?" she asks him.

"Who was what?"

"Who was the one that made you so good."

"Um…" he thinks about it for a minute, "I guess it was my old babysitter Carrie…" Jackie gets this weird look on her face, as he finishes, "… but really I was just born good. Why do ya ask?"

She shrugs. 

"You know you're pretty good yourself, but you don't see me asking who made ya." Hyde says.

"It's not like you have to ask." she says, "I've pretty much only made out with one other person, and you already know who that is."

"The king, himself..." He pauses, "Well, what about the cheese guy…and didn't Fez kiss you that one time?"

"Well yeah, but…

"Your kinda skanky aren't ya, Jackie." 

"Nuh, uh. I never _made out_  with either one of them, besides those kisses were initiated by the _other_ party."

"That's what all the skanks say." Hyde teases her.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will." she begins kissing him again. 

They make out for awhile again, until he finally pulls back. "Okay fine, you win. My girlfriend's not a skank."

"Thank you."

"But ya know, having Kelso on your résumé there, isn't too good either. I mean, that gets you exposed to a wide variety of skanks." Hyde says.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Especially the bimbo he's with now…_yuh_."

"You _really_ don't like her do you?"

"Can't stand the yellow cornflake." Jackie says, cynically.

Hyde just looks at her, "Can I ask why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Come on, she's beach trash." 

"Right." He says, "But do you think you would still hate Annette so much if she wasn't with Kelso?"

She eyes him suspiciously, "What are you getting at?"

"It's just seems ridiculously obvious that you jealous of her."

"Don't be silly, Steven. I'm not jealous of her being with Michael, I'm with you." she says, but he doesn't respond. "You know what let's just drop he subject. So, uh… do you have any plans tonight?"

"Actually, Dana invited me to this monster truck show tonight."

"That's sound fun."

"Yeah." Hyde nods, "You're cool with me going?"

"Of course." Jackie says, casually.

"It's good Dana doesn't bug you like Annette does." He says, with a weird tone.

"Dana doesn't bug me at all. Why you would think that?"

"I dunno, I mean … it _really_ doesn't bother you that we're spending so much time together?" Hyde wonders, but Jackie shakes her head no. "Dana's even kind of a flirt." he mentions.

"You mean, like Michael?" she says.

Hyde looks at her funny.

"Look Steven, I've already told you, I'm just glad you new bud."                

"Okay." He shrugs.

"Ya know I bored now. Let's not talk about other people right anymore, kay?" she smiles at him, "So before you go off to your truck show… gimme some sugar."

And they get back to fooling around.

------------------

Later on that evening, Hyde and Dana went to the monster truck show, and are now returning. Hyde drove her back to Leo's. Before going inside, she walks over to the other side and stands by his car window.

"So, I had fun. I'm really glad you came." she says.                

"Yeah, same here. Big trucks smashing little cars, how's is that not entertaining?"

"Ya know, I've really enjoyed spending time with you lately. You're like the only person I've met in Point Place worth  hanging out with." 

"Uh, thanks, I guess… you're pretty cool, too." he says.

"You mean that?" she looks at him closely.

"Sure."

Dana just smiles.

"Well, uh, then I guess I'll see ya at the fotohut Monday." He says, and begins starting his car.

"Wait…" she reaches for his hand on the wheel, "…Hyde before you go, I uh… I wanted to…" 

"Yeah?"

Dana took in a deep breath, leaned in through the window and kissed him.

A few seconds later he pulled back abruptly, appearing somewhat surprised.  

She sighed nervously, "I'm sorry bout that… well actually I'm not _sorry _, I just wanted to see… I mean I know you have a girlfriend. What I mean is…" Dana stumbles with her words.

Hyde glances away, and begins to open his mouth as to say something, then stops. He decides to say nothing, puts the car in reverse and drives off. 

------------------

Arriving back to the Foreman's, Hyde enters from the basement door and walks into his room, only to find Jackie sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. 

"Jackie…" he says, unexpected to see her, "What… what are you doing here?"

"Hey babe." she gets up and kisses his cheek. "I'm just here waiting for you to get back from you play date."

"It wasn't a date!" he says quickly.

"Chill, I just meant it was time with a friend, you know like when you're little, they call them play dates."

"Right."

"You seem a little edgy. Anything wrong?" she asks.

"Course not. Why would anything be wrong? Nothing's wrong." He said all at once. "So, uh, what were you doing before I got here?"

"Nothing much, just hanging here in your room. I _was_ upstairs with the others, but Michael's up their with Annette. They were all over each other. It was sick, I wasn't gonna stick around for it. But I think he was putting on a show for me though, like trying to make me jealous or something."

"Guess it worked." Hyde says, dryly.

"Would you stop with that? Okay, I thought I made it clear to you earlier that I'm _so_ not jealous."

"Okay, Jackie. I'm not an idiot. I've tried to not it bother me, but how can it now when it just makes me think that you still have feelings for him."

"But I don't." she says, insistently, as she takes a few steps closer to him and puts her hand on his chest. 

"I only have feelings for you."

"See, I wanna believe you but…" he pauses, "… and I know this is gonna sound petty, but how do you think it feels to see you all worked up about Annette, Kelso's new girl, and yet all cool about Dana, the one spending time with you _actual_ boyfriend."

"How many times do have to tell you, I'm _not_ all worked up about Annette." she sighs, "Besides, what are you saying… you want me to get jealous of Dana? That's ridiculous."

"No, of course not, but… why is it so ridiculous?"

"Because I mean, I have no reason to be jealous of you and Dana. I really don't expect anything to happen between you two." 

"You really think that?"

"Well, yeah." she says, flatly.

"Well you know what, you couldn't be more wrong. Something did happen between us. Tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Dana kissed me."

Jackie just looks stunned for a minute, as her head tries to process the information. 

"_What_!" 

Hyde lowers his head and his voice, "You heard me."

"No, no, no, no… I _must've_ heard wrong!" she shakes he head furiously.

"No that's what I said, Dana kissed me." He repeats himself.

Jackie begins blinking hard and rubs her forehead, trying hard to make sense of this.

"I don't understand, how… why? I mean, what are you saying… is Dana gay?"

Hyde is taken aback by her question, "What are you talking about? She kissed me, a _guy_, how does that make her gay?"

"Wait a minute… _She_ kissed you!"

"I just said…! Have you been listening to _anything_ I've said?" He says, very aggravated.

"I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought you and Dana were buddies, I didn't think… "

"That's right, you didn't think. You didn't stop to think about me and Dana for even a second because you were too busy hung up on Kelso and Annette."

"No, wait Steven, I think this is just a big misunderstanding. I didn't realize that Dana was a gi--…"

"You know what Jackie, just save it. I don't wanna hear it."

"Where do you get off telling me to save it? _I_  wasn't the one who kissed someone else! I'm the one who should be pissed at you… and you know what, I am!"

"Well _you_ know what, I'm kinda pissed at you too!"

"Well, I'm leaving!"

"Fine, goodbye!"

"Fine!" Jackie storms out of his room and walks out of the basement, shutting the door behind her. By the door she stops and just stands there, taking deep breaths to cool herself down. Masses of thoughts and questions were running in her head, I just don't get it, am I that dense. _Dana is a girl?!_


End file.
